Blanc manteau
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Sherlock ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait la neige. Elle était glaciale, et lui, même s'il se protégeait sans cesse d'une carapace de froideur et de sarcasme, réclamait un peu de chaleur, un tout petit moment.


**Coucou !**

**Donc, avant de vous laisser lire l'OS, je voudrais remercier shadowquill17 pour m'avoir donné l'idée ! ;)**

**L'univers et les personnages sont la propriété des fantastiques Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat, ainsi que de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, sans qui Sherlock et toute la clique n'existeraient pas ! =D Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de cette fanfic. ^^**

**Enjoy !**

**-8-8-**

La neige tombait peu à peu, dans un silence religieux, sur Londres, dominant, en quelques heures, la mégalopole. Quelques passants avançaient d'un pas vif, désireux de trouver au plus vite une pièce chauffée, tandis que les clochards s'emmitouflaient dans les couvertures, leur fierté leur interdisant parfois d'accepter l'aide de bénévoles. Baker Street était envahie par les enfants qui se lançaient des boules de neige, fabriquaient des bonhommes, s'émerveillaient du spectacle hivernal. Tout semblait inhabituel, comme si le monde avait basculé dans une réalité parallèle : Angelo ne hurlait pas des insanités à la gérante de la sandwicherie face à son restaurant, qui gênait tout le monde avec ses cartons, les tables du café d'en face semblaient avoir été repeintes en blanc. Le propriétaire s'énerverait sans doute contre le temps le lendemain, lui qui était en vacances depuis quelques jours.

A sa fenêtre, un homme observait les flocons mourir sur le sol d'asphalte d'habitude souillé par les crottes de chien et les déchets des passants qui avaient oublié l'existence des poubelles, comme disait Madame Hudson. Son regard gris et inquisiteur scrutait la rue comme s'il espérait y découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Mais cette rue, il la connaissait en long, en large et en travers : aucune tache sur un mur n'avait échappé à son étonnante capacité d'observation. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon coupé sur mesure, il ressemblait à l'une de ces personnes qu'on croise parfois, qui observent les passants, se trouvant à cet endroit pour aucun but précis. Comment pouvait-on faire quelque chose sans but précis, contempler pour le seul plaisir de le faire ? Mais lui, contrairement à un homme normal, enregistrait toutes les informations qu'il dénichait en quelques secondes.

Mais ce n'était pas son besoin de déduire qui l'avait attiré à la fenêtre, mais simplement la neige. Il n'avait jamais su s'il l'aimait ou non : elle était glaciale, glaciale comme l'armure de sarcasme qu'il endossait pour se protéger, glaciale, et même boueuse, comme certains pans de sa vie qu'il préférait oublier.

_Sherlock avait douze ans, et s'ennuyait dans sa grande chambre dont le bureau était jonché de livres de cours qu'il jugeait inutiles, de manuels de chimie et de biologie. Sa bibliothèque croulait sous des livres traitant de ces sujets, à côté d'un nombre bien plus restreint d'ouvrages d'astronomie –une perte de temps, il ne voyait pas en quoi il était si important de savoir si Saturne faisait une ellipse ou un triangle autour du Soleil- et de polars, seuls romans qu'il estimait dignes de son attention, bien qu'il était simple de trouver le coupable. Même Agatha Christie ne l'impressionnait pas. Plus douée que les autres, mais pas un génie pour autant. Il était assis sur son lit, regardant le plafond d'un air absent, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Maman ne voulait pas qu'il fasse d'expériences, de peur qu'il ne fasse sauter la maison. Il avait étudié en long, en large et en travers les livres, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais Elisabeth Holmes, du haut de sa sacro sainte autorité maternelle, avait refusé ces arguments pourtant logiques. Elle devait sans doute penser qu'à son âge, il devrait jouer au foot ou aux jeux vidéo. Comment pouvait-elle si peu le connaître, elle qui l'avait mis au monde, qui l'avait élevé ? N'empêche, il s'ennuyait à un point intolérable et il était prêt à jouer à un jeu de société, quitte à s'énerver dessus. Il farfouilla dans son armoire et dénicha un Cluedo. C'était mieux que rien. _

_Ni une ni deux, il alla frapper à la chambre voisine, celle de son frère Mycroft, puis entra sans attendre sa permission. L'aîné des Holmes, un adolescent de dix-sept ans, assez bien de sa personne, se préparait. Il avait mis un pull noir chic et un jean assorti. De toute évidence, il sortait, au vu de l'écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. Dès lors, Sherlock comprit que son frère ne l'aiderait pas à tromper son ennui, encore une fois. Il n'était jamais là quand il le fallait, et se permettait ensuite de le réprimander quand il se comportait mal. Mycroft jouait les pères, car Sieger, le patriarche, en déplacement, était rarement présent. Pourtant, avant, il jouait avec son frère, qui, à une époque, rêvait de devenir pirate, pour s'évader de ce monde un peu trop oppressant pour lui. Mais comme la flamme d'une bougie, les moments de bonheur meurent trop vite. _

_« Tu sors ? demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, Sherlock. Je vais voir mes amis. »_

_Ce mot détesté fit mal au plus jeune : comment pouvait-on se lier à des personnes susceptibles de vous jeter comme un objet usagé à la première occasion ? Même si Mycroft prétendait tout savoir des gens, il n'était pas certain de la solidité de leur lien. Au moins, avec la famille, restait-il le sang… lui n'avait pas d'amis. Personne ne se liait au cinglé, à l'arrogant qui les toisait de toute son altière supériorité, à ce petit génie qui aiguisait son sens de la déduction en observant ses semblables, au lieu de travailler ou de jouer, et qui pouvait passer la récréation enfermé dans sa bulle, les yeux lointains. Un garçon qui, pour marquer encore plus sa marginalité, portait un prénom peu commun. Le petit avait très vite compris que les autres jalousaient son intelligence et méprisaient son audace, qu'ils le détestaient autant qu'ils en avaient peur. Mycroft, lui, aimait se mêler à ces individus aux capacités intellectuelles aussi élevées que celle d'un ver de terre. Il était charmeur et drôle. Charmer, Sherlock savait également le faire : il était un acteur né, mais ne souhaitait certainement pas s'abaisser à séduire ces andouilles. _

_Mais Mycroft Holmes préférait jouer aux marionnettes plutôt que de partager un moment avec son petit frère. Une âme esseulée, errant dans le domaine Holmes sans savoir que faire, se braquant à chaque remarque, ses yeux gris se durcissant à chaque fois qu'on posait le regard sur lui. Les amis de Mycroft le voyaient comme les autres, et aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'ils étaient manipulés par le futur espion. Peut-être que Mycroftl éprouvait réellement de l'affection pour certains d'entre eux, mais Sherlock n'en était même pas certain. Il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot, refoulant ses émotions derrière son génie, les éliminant parce qu'elles n'étaient __**définitivement pas**__ rationnelles. Et l'intelligence pure était la seule chose certaine en ce monde, la seule chose à laquelle il fallait se raccrocher. Tout le reste n'était que fioritures, vaines duperies pour accaparer les êtres humains._

Que de rêves d'enfants qui s'étaient effacés face à la dure réalité, ne laissant qu'un goût amer en bouche, un goût de regrets et même un peu de chagrin face aux chimères disparues. Les aspirations enfantines étaient comme la neige : elles fondaient, puis s'effaçaient, devenant souvenirs. Puis une nouvelle chute de neige, une nouvelle chute d'illusions. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'y croire, devenant l'être froid et rationnel, laissant son incroyable pragmatisme le dominer, enfermer cette part d'humanité trop dangereuse dans un recoin sombre de son être. Etre humain, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance, il l'avait compris : toute sa vie, il avait essuyé les regards dédaigneux, voire haineux, de ses semblables. Trop intelligent, trop honnête, un manipulateur insensible. Un génie enfermé dans un corps d'enfant, qui l'empêchait de penser comme les autres, de s'épanouir pleinement dans les jeux, car il lui fallait toujours plus, car il lui fallait autre chose. Une vision du monde qui n'était définitivement pas adaptée à son âge, à la société dans laquelle il vivait… alors la neige se transformait en grêlons, qui attaquaient impitoyablement sa carapace : si elle fendillait, il la réparait avec une réplique choisie qui laissait son adversaire sans voix. Il tentait d'ignorer les plaies, la douleur. Il n'était pas invincible, malgré ce qu'il montrait souvent : parfois, être un bon acteur avait du bon. Puis il les effaçait, il oubliait momentanément la douleur, il redevenait l'être froid que tout le monde connaissait.

Il s'était enfermé dans son travail, avait voué son être à l'enquête : quel meilleur moyen d'exploiter son génie ? Il avait même inventé un métier : détective consultant. Une profession libre, qui lui permettait de se faufiler partout où il voulait, et qui ne le contraignait pas à appartenir à un groupe, à se mêler à ces gens qui l'avaient si longtemps rejeté. Cette fois-ci, il avait choisi d'être seul : il était Sherlock Holmes, le sociopathe de haut niveau, celui qui traquait les criminels pour les seuls plaisirs de la chasse et de l'étude de la nature humaine. Pour le seul plaisir du jeu, pour le seul espoir de tromper son ennui, comme lorsqu'il avait douze ans. L'enquête était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant : l'excitation, l'adrénaline, l'un des seuls remparts contre ses vieux démons. Sa maîtresse la plus vicieuse ressemblait à de la neige, elle aussi : des tas de petites particules blanches, qu'il étalait sur une petite surface de papier, histoire de planer et de se sentir le maître du monde. Cette amante terrible qui lui permettait d'échapper, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à cette réalité odieuse, comme lorsqu'il rêvait d'écumer les flots en hors la loi. Il n'avait jamais aimé les normes sociales, qu'il sabotait consciencieusement, car elles rendaient les gens débiles. Elles paraient les jeunes esprits de préjugés, qui s'infiltraient dans leurs cerveaux comme un poison. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient une intelligence capable de lutter contre eux, même s'ils prétendaient le contraire ! Avec la drogue, son esprit, déjà si brillant, était encore plus performant : une sensation incroyable !

Mais comme les histoires d'amour que les gens normaux, dans toute leur stupidité, recherchaient tant, l'euphorie n'était qu'éphémère. Belle comme le papillon qui sort de sa chrysalide, mais si fragile. Oh non, la cocaïne n'était pas la première drogue qu'il avait expérimentée : il avait commencé les drogues douces, puis ça n'avait plus suffi au bout d'un moment. Tout allait crescendo : il avait eu besoin de plus, et plus longtemps. Ses doigts fins serrèrent le rebord de la fenêtre, et tout son corps se crispa : il détestait repenser à cette période misérable. Une époque qui n'avait pas la couleur immaculée de la neige, ni sa pureté. Un temps de ténèbres, où il désespérait d'entrevoir une lueur, une descente aux enfers longue et douloureuse. Après s'être enfui de l'université, cet endroit oppressant, rempli de personnes méprisables et méprisées, après avoir échappé à la bande de Sebastian Wilkes, qui menait les moqueurs et l'avait frappé, il s'était réfugié chez l'ami d'un SDF, Jamie Wilkinson. Il n'avait jamais su le nom de cet ami, mais c'était un flic, qui se saoulait, et qui était un véritable pourri. Il l'avait compris au premier regard, enregistrant toutes les informations sur ce déchet d'humanité dont le regard d'un bleu profond brillait d'une lueur de méchanceté. Son corps bouffi et son teint rougeaud respiraient l'alcoolisme, et pourtant, il essayait de s'habiller convenablement. Sur lui, ses vêtements ressemblaient simplement aux vestiges d'une vie passée et définitivement perdue.

Lorsque cet anonyme s'était rendu compte que son coloc se droguait, il n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt, et tous deux vivaient dans la misère, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais mieux valait ça que la rue. Pourtant, tous les soirs, Sherlock fréquentait les sans abri, écoutait leurs histoires. Voilà une autre tare de la nature humaine : raconter sa vie en long et en large, se dévoiler sans crier gare. Comment pouvait-on être aussi imprudent ? Et puis, de toute façon, leur vie, il la lisait sur eux : personne ne prenait la peine de cacher les signes physiques, parce que personne ne pensait qu'ils étaient dangereux. Mais gagner la confiance de ces hommes et de ces femmes en les charmant était primordial : il avait déjà décidé d'exercer le métier de détective, s'amusant à détruire la lie des sociétés humaines, sa part de folie. Les psychologues, ces imbéciles armés de leurs jolies phrases, auraient dit qu'il se vengeait, qu'il éprouvait le besoin de se rendre justice. Il rit, mais sans joie.

Elisabeth Holmes l'avait confié aux psychologues, qu'il avait tous rendus fous : il savait qu'il n'avait aucun problème… il vivait simplement dans une société où la concurrence était le maître mot, et où les individus ne supportaient pas ceux qui les dépassaient. C'était aussi simple que ça, pourquoi personne ne le comprenait ? Chaque question que posaient les psys, le bruit de leurs stylos sur leur calepin, leurs regards curieux, leurs théories toutes faites, étaient comme une bise glaciale. Pourtant, sa mère aurait facilement pu amener un peu de chaleur dans sa vie : en le prenant dans ses bras sans rien dire, avec son amour maternel, comme elle le faisait quand il était enfant. Il aurait eu l'impression qu'elle le comprenait, se serait enfermé l'espace d'un instant dans ce petit mensonge rassurant. Elle ne l'avait plus fait, elle avait préféré le confier aux soins d'inconnus au potentiel intellectuel aussi conséquent que celui d'un moineau attardé. Il savait tout d'eux avant même qu'ils ne lui aient posé une question. Il était un homme qui aurait dû exercer cette profession : Gregory Lestrade. Un homme qui, par quelques paroles, et avec un peu d'attention, avait réussi là où toutes les cures de désintoxication et les sermons de Mycroft avaient échoué : le faire rompre avec sa maîtresse si séductrice.

_Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un plafond… blanc, sans les habituelles taches qui ornaient celui de l'appartement de son coloc anonyme, qu'il n'avait jamais pu considérer comme le sien. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui : des bips de machine et des… chuchotements ? Il réalisa soudain qu'il était allongé, que des perfusions ornaient ses bras. Il était à l'hôpital : il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi ? Il rassembla ses souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas simple, car il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en miettes, ce qui était inhabituel. Il était rentré, après avoir résolu une petite enquête sans importance, et il était en manque : cette douleur physique et mentale l'avait harcelé dans le taxi. Il se revoyait soulever la latte du plancher sous la table de chevet, et recueillir la précieuse poudre, qui mangeait une grande partie de son salaire. Comment avait-il pu se tromper dans la dose ? Il était évident qu'il avait fait une overdose, et que Mycroft tenterait d'étouffer la chose : personne ne devait savoir qu'un membre de la famille Holmes, dont l'un des membres travaillait pour le gouvernement, était toxicomane. Jamais. Maman et papa non plus, ils croiraient encore qu'il était parti en vacances, ou une autre bêtise du genre : son frère manipulait si bien les gens. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se mit en position fœtale, ses bras entourant ses jambes, l'air buté. Il ne parlerait pas : à quoi bon ? Mycroft ne l'écouterait pas, lui qui était si __**respectable**__. Il ne l'avait jamais défendu, jamais. _

_Il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, au regard noisette où brillait une lueur à la fois douce et désapprobatrice, et même de la pitié. Il serra les dents, mais se força à poursuivre son examen : marié et père, mais son ménage battait de l'aile. Ses vêtements froissés montraient qu'il ne les avait pas changés, il n'avait donc pas dormi chez lui. Des cernes sous les yeux, un peu de poudre au bout des doigts : certainement pas un criminel, puisqu'il devinait l'étui de son arme sous le manteau, et pourquoi un criminel l'aurait sauvé ? Non, il était flic, et il connaissait ce flic : depuis quelques mois, il travaillait à ses côtés. Gregory Lestrade, ou Graham, il ne savait plus. Et merde. Il s'attendait à subir un interrogatoire en règle, mais le policier dit simplement :_

_« Pourquoi ? _

_-Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Sherlock de mauvaise grâce. _

_-Ne fais pas l'idiot. Je t'ai trouvé inconscient : un peu plus, et tu étais mort. Le médecin m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs jours que tu n'avais pas mangé. Alors pourquoi te détruis-tu ainsi ? _

_-Tu es là pour me faire la leçon ? Demande des conseils à Mycroft, il est très doué, répliqua le détective._

_-Mycroft ? _

_-Mon frère. Mon foutu frère. Lui saura peut-être te dire pourquoi, peut-être qu'il a deviné, je sais pas. »_

_Il rit amèrement. L'inquiétude transparut sur les traits de l'inspecteur, mais il ne dit rien. Sherlock, lui, conserva l'air de l'adolescent capricieux qui se pensait incompris par le monde entier. Cette expression ne découragea pas Lestrade, alors que Mycroft aurait reniflé d'un air désolé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais su d'ailleurs, et Sherlock ne lui tendrait jamais la perche : son occasion de l'aider, il l'avait laissée passer, et le cadet ne voulait pas lui devoir quelque chose. _

_« Je ne peux pas accepter l'aide d'un drogué, Sherlock : ton jugement pourrait se trouver amenuisé. Je peux arranger les choses, te permettre de poursuivre ton travail à nos côtés, mais tu dois abandonner cette cochonnerie. »_

_Pas de leçon de morale, ça changeait. Gregory Lestrade, si étonnant que cela puisse paraître, venait de sortir des paroles intelligentes, qui le touchaient, qui le concernaient, contrairement à sa famille. Mais pour l'instant, il était trop mal pour y réfléchir, trop en colère, trop humilié pour accepter la vérité. Il avait voulu garder son petit secret, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Peut-être serait-il mort si Lestrade ne l'avait pas trouvé ? Quelqu'un l'aurait-il pleuré ? Certainement pas. Il était le « taré », le psychopathe refoulé. Rien d'autre. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Sally Donovan et de Phillip Anderson. Deux imbéciles. Dire qu'ils étaient flics, cela dépassait son entendement. _

_« Pourquoi es-tu venu à l'appartement ? _

_-Je devais arrêter ton coloc, on a découvert qu'il était pourri._

_-Vous en avez mis du temps, se moqua le jeune homme. »_

_Le visage de Lestrade se durcit :_

_« Tu savais ? _

_-A ton avis ?_

_-Et pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? _

_-Parce que sinon, je me retrouvais à la rue, ça te va comme réponse ? attaqua Sherlock avec l'air le plus odieux possible. »_

_Et puis, c'était une compagnie comme une autre, une présence, même s'il préférait discuter avec le crâne. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool, l'argent et les relations sexuelles plus ou moins gratuites, au moins. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, l'inspecteur se retira, laissant Sherlock seul avec ses pensées, ses regrets, et la sensation de manque qui commençait à se faire sentir. Il effaça les regrets, il les oublia, comme il le faisait avec toutes les émotions. Elles n'en valaient pas la peine._

Cure de désintoxication. Désapprobation de son frère : ça, c'était habituel. Mais un nouvel élément s'ajoutait à l'équation : Lestrade, qui lui, l'encourageait, lui donnait de petites enquêtes, avait compris que son esprit survolté avait besoin d'une constante distraction. Rien n'était pire que l'ennui, et il avait compris qu'il faisait ça pour le distraire de la drogue. Martha Hudson était venue lui rendre visite, attentionnée : il l'avait sauvée de son mari violent, et elle lui était reconnaissante. Madame Hudson était comme une mère, qui ne posait pas de questions et l'acceptait pleinement. Et des années après, elle lui louait un appartement, veillait, tout comme John, à ce qu'il se nourrisse un minimum : des besoins physiologiques qui le distrayaient, une véritable perte de temps. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de savourer. Il s'agissait simplement de satisfaire un besoin gênant, comme l'étaient tous les besoins. John. John Hamish Watson, l'homme le plus incroyable du monde, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais. Un petit homme à la coupe militaire blonde, aux yeux noisette pétillants, doté d'une incroyable capacité d'empathie, et un accro à l'adrénaline, qui ne vivait que pour le risque. Et surtout, surtout, l'un des seuls qui ne l'avaient pas regardé comme une bête de foire, une curiosité, mais comme un être humain, bien que Sherlock ne soit pas certain qu'il apprécie cela. Les sentiments échappaient à sa compréhension, même s'ils avaient des effets fascinants et nocifs sur leurs victimes. De véritables sujets d'expérience, qui ne devaient pas l'affecter, qu'il continuait à rejeter. Et le docteur Watson avait été le premier à le complimenter sur son talent de déduction, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

John avait apporté cette chaleur qui manquait tant à Sherlock, avait retiré la froideur de la neige pour ne laisser que sa douceur. S'il conservait sa carapace, il ne comblait pas tout de suite les brèches créées par son ami, et pas toujours devant lui. John était pourtant, à bien des égards, ordinaire, avait certains défauts des gens normaux, mais aussi de nombreuses qualités dont ils étaient, aux yeux du détective, dépourvus. Le 221B était la parfaite image de l'étrange alchimie qui était née entre eux dès leur première enquête : les expériences et les morceaux de cadavre côtoyaient les bouteilles de lait et les sachets de thé, les pages de faits divers collées aux murs cohabitaient avec les romans de John disséminés un peu partout dans leur logement. Ils avaient réussi à mélanger l'huile avec l'eau, et tout le monde y voyait une relation amoureuse. Sherlock devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à cela : il ne connaissait rien aux choses de l'amour, mais ne décelait pas les symptômes physiques. Ou ne voulait pas le voir. John torturait son esprit, il le troublait, cela n'était jamais arrivé. L'être humain ne lui inspirait d'habitude que mépris ou indifférence. Pourtant, ce petit bonhomme était arrivé et avait tout chamboulé. Une bourrasque qui avait accepté la tempête qu'était Sherlock Holmes, véritable réservoir d'énergie et d'intelligence vive, un mélange explosif qu'il était impossible de contrôler.

_« Pourrait être dangereux. _

_-J'arrive. »_

Deux simples petits mots, qui avaient marqué les débuts d'un duo de choc : eux deux, seuls contre le monde. Le génie et l'humain. Sherlock apportait les réponses, John redonnait de l'humanité à leurs enquêtes, et couvrait ses arrières, depuis le soir où il avait tué le conducteur de taxi. Il ne tuait que pour des causes justes, comme il l'avait expliqué à Lestrade, avant de se rendre compte que la cause juste… c'était lui. John Hamish Watson, homme pourvu de sentiments et qui le montrait, avait sauvé le taré, la machine insensible. Extraordinaire. Même le psychopathe en question avait du mal à y croire : il avait décidément bien fait d'accepter une colocation avec cet homme surprenant. En deux en trois mouvements, l'ancien soldat avait réussi l'exploit de troubler Sherlock Holmes, qui sentait qu'il ne devait pas le laisser s'échapper. La vie aux côtés de John semblait bien plus drôle, lui qui acceptait d'être le cobaye de certaines expériences dont il ne comprenait pas toujours l'importance, lui qui n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête : le médecin ne courbait jamais l'échine facilement. Ce petit homme était une étude infinie et passionnante, aux mille nuances. Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir connaissance que d'une infime partie de lui, alors que les autres étaient si… limités. Il s'intéressa à un flocon qui virevolta avant de se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre : John aimait la neige, car il l'associait toujours à Noël, une fête qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Sherlock était indifférent à Noël, qui n'avait jamais eu une signification joyeuse : une fête comme une autre, inutile. Il allait parfois voir sa famille, mais vraiment lorsqu'il y était obligé, c'est-à-dire quand son colocataire rendait visite à sa sœur, Harry. Un être déchu, qui ne possédait pas l'éclat de son frère, et qui le détestait cordialement. Le contraire l'aurait surpris.

_« Je ne sais pas comment mon frère fait pour vous supporter ! avait-elle craché un jour, alors qu'elle lui rendait visite à Baker Street._

_-Il procède probablement comme pour vous, Harry, mais la différence est qu'il a accepté de vivre avec moi. » _

Un coup bas : il avait été piqué au vif, et il était jaloux. L'idée même que John puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre lui déplaisait. Voilà pourquoi il détestait cordialement toutes les femmes qu'il fréquentait : ennuyeuses, qui n'avaient aucune idée de la valeur de John. Aucune. Elles le voyaient comme un petit-ami, comme un homme doux et charmant, quand elles ne voulaient pas simplement se flatter en se disant qu'elles avaient attiré l'attention d'un homme séduisant –remarque basée sur le fait que beaucoup de spécimens de la gente féminine s'intéressaient à lui-. Il ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'était John pour lui : le dictionnaire fournissait bien une définition, mais elle était si pauvre ! Ami ? Trop restrictif, mais il n'existait pas d'autres termes : il ne pouvait pas l'appeler « conducteur de lumière et spécialiste des normes sociales d'agréable compagnie », ce ne serait pas acceptable. John Watson était une définition à lui tout seul, l'homme ordinaire au regard parfois si perçant !

_« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'éprouver, Sherlock, comme tu ne peux pas arrêter définitivement de manger. _

_-John, mon cerveau est comme un disque dur…_

_-ça ne s'oublie pas, Sherlock. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on apprend, c'est là, c'est tout, et tu dois faire avec, dit doucement l'ancien militaire avec un sourire. _

_-Je vais me faire un thé, tu en veux ? demanda le détective, pour clore cette conversation trop gênante. »_

Le médecin n'avait pas insisté : il attaquait par petits coups, mais respectait le silence et la pudeur. Il ne faisait jamais de forcing, procédant tout en douceur. Toujours attentif, alors que lui ne remarquait pas son absence, enfermé dans son palais mental, mais il ne le lui reprochait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à en faire son idéal d'ami, ne cherchait pas à le dénaturer. Il l'acceptait, et lorsqu'il formula ces mots pour la première fois, tout était dit. L'acceptation : le plus beau des cadeaux, car il était si dur à obtenir, si dur à conserver. Non, sa vie n'était plus cet hiver rude qu'elle avait été pendant si longtemps. John avait donné des couleurs à l'existence du détective, pleine de petites taches ténébreuses sur ce fond blanc et autrefois vierge. Une alternance entre lumière et obscurité, deux parts qui fusionnaient dans ce corps pâle et longiligne. Un être gris, mais qui dégageait toujours une aura majestueuse. Il le savait et en avait toujours joué. Il n'avouerait jamais à John qu'il comptait pour lui : il n'avait qu'à le deviner. Sherlock Holmes était humain, oui, mais pas sentimental : il y avait une grande distance, une ligne jaune à ne pas franchir.

_Il était avachi sur son fauteuil, les mains jointes devant le menton, le regard dans le vague. Sa respiration était si paisible qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il dormait, si le léger mouvement de ses doigts ne prouvaient pas le contraire. Son visage, habituellement ivoire, prenait une légère couleur dorée à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. D'habitude, il utilisait celle du lustre, mais pas ce soir : ce soir, il voulait le moins de lumière possible. Une tasse de thé froid trônait sur un petit meuble, juste sous la lampe, il avait oublié de le boire. John désapprouverait, le regarderait d'un air sévère avant de soupirer en secouant légèrement la tête, comme une mère face à son enfant indiscipliné. Les punitions en moins. Sherlock eut un léger sourire à cette comparaison. Mais il se reporta vite sur les éléments de la journée : des affaires assez banales, comme un commerçant qui avait tué sa femme et son amant avant de faire croire qu'ils avaient disparu et qui lui avaient volé la caisse, une escort-girl qui conservait la photo d'une riche femme d'affaires dans une situation compromettante en sa compagnie, une femme assassinée par son beau-père avec du venin de serpent. Anderson arborait toujours la même coupe affreuse, trompait toujours sa femme avec Donovan, et tous deux se concurrençaient en matière d'imbécillité, devant un Lestrade blasé. Rien d'extraordinaire, en somme. Il priait pour avoir une enquête digne de ce nom, qui les tiendrait en haleine, John et lui. Il commençait à s'ennuyer, ce qui était confirmé par les regards légèrement inquiets que lui lançait son colocataire, qui se demandait sans doute quelle fantaisie il allait inventer pour tromper son ennui. Alors qu'il essayait de se trouver une nouvelle occupation, un cri le tira de ses pensées. _

_Il se releva souplement, et se précipita à l'étage. Il avait reconnu la voix de son ami, et son cœur battait la chamade, semblant vouloir se faire la malle. Etait-il attaqué ? Non, c'était absurde : cela ressemblait plutôt à un mauvais rêve. Les soupçons de Sherlock furent confirmés quand il vit John se contorsionner dans son lit, le visage crispé et luttant avec ses couvertures. Il entra dans la chambre, immobilisa les poignets de John, qui se battait comme un beau diable et tentait de lui asséner des coups de genou dans l'estomac : l'un d'eux atteignit son but et Sherlock en eut le souffle coupé, mais il n'abandonna pas. _

_« John, réveille-toi bon sang ! grogna-t-il. Tu fais un mauvais rêve, alors ouvre tes fichus yeux ! »_

_Le médecin obéit et le fixa d'un air hagard, perdu et tremblant comme un enfant. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa joue, comme une larme. Le cœur du détective se serra, mais il ignora cette sensation. Il relâcha légèrement sa pression sur les poignets de son ami, et lui murmura :_

_« Tu es à la maison, et non en Afghanistan. »_

_Il jugea inutile de lui dire : « C'est fini. ». Pour un soldat, la guerre était éternelle, elle se poursuivait dans ses cauchemars, elle restait gravée dans toute son horreur dans son esprit. Non, le militaire n'était jamais totalement en paix, il suffisait de contempler les batailles nocturnes de John. Il y avait parfois de longues périodes d'accalmie, mais ils revenaient toujours. Sherlock aurait voulu que son ami puisse effacer ces souvenirs, pour ne garder que les bons. Lorsque le médecin fut totalement calmé, il le lâcha, se contentant de le fixer, de le rassurer par sa seule présence, de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas là-bas. _

_Et tu n'y retourneras jamais, j'y veillerai personnellement, pensa-t-il._

_Il aida John à se lever, ne lui demandant rien, le laissant libre de raconter son rêve. Il descendit avec lui, lui prépara un thé à la bergamote bien chaud, souriant lorsque John jura en voyant qu'il avait laissé refroidir le sien. Si le docteur Watson jurait, c'était qu'il allait mieux. Puis il s'empara de son violon, et joua une douce mélodie, que son ami adorait. Lorsque la dernière note s'envola, il réchauffa le thé, en prit une tasse et s'assit face à son ami, qui s'était étalé sur le sofa, l'air apaisé, même s'il persistait une once d'inquiétude. L'ancien militaire lui raconta son rêve et Sherlock l'écouta, sans l'interrompre. Il ne chercha pas à le rassurer par des paroles toutes faites, ne prétendit pas comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. John cherchait une oreille attentive, pas un psy. Il n'était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour gérer ce genre de choses, mais savait ce qu'étaient les réminiscences nocturnes, combien elles étaient dérangeantes, terrorisantes même. Pourtant, sans aucun orgueil mal placé, il sentait que l'ex soldat ne se serait confié à personne d'autre. Ils allaient finir la nuit éveillés, à regarder une émission de télé idiote. Sherlock critiqua, déduisit, sous l'œil à la fois agacé et amusé de son colocataire, ils engloutirent des litres de thé, John se gava de scones. Et ce fut comme si ce mauvais rêve n'avait jamais existé. Il jeta un regard sur la fenêtre : dehors, il commençait à neiger._

Il entendit des pas énergiques dans l'escalier, et esquissa un sourire : il savait identifier une personne à sa façon de marcher, et celle-ci était celle de John. Cette énergie débordante était toujours nuancée de cette infime claudication, vestige de son syndrome post-traumatique. Il se retourna avec une grâce féline, pour faire face à son colocataire qui arborait un air blasé : il était allé visiter en urgence un patient, et visiblement, celui-ci avait exagéré son cas…

« Encore un hypocondriaque ? questionna-t-il avec sa perspicacité habituelle.

-Ouais, un célibataire qui veut simplement qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il ferait bien de se trouver quelqu'un, grogna son ami.

-Peut-être qu'il s'intéresse à toi ? fit Sherlock. »

John rougit instantanément, et le détective sourit, fier de son petit effet. John plissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il l'avait fait exprès, avant de soupirer.

« Crétin, grogna-t-il, mais son regard pétillait d'amusement.

-Rien ne te prouve que j'ai tort… il t'appelle souvent.

-Tu es jaloux ? »

Sherlock garda un air impassible : il n'était certainement pas envieux, John ne s'intéressait pas à cet homme. Peut-être que si ? Non, c'était impossible, il l'aurait su, sinon. Il l'aurait forcément su. Et il aurait saboté sa relation, l'aurait étouffée dans l'œuf. Non, John ne pouvait pas s'attacher à un hypocondriaque, même s'il vivait avec un être impossible. Le médecin n'appréciait pas les gens qui se plaignaient pour rien, même s'il essayait toujours de régler leurs « problèmes ». C'en était presque effrayant, parfois : aussi altruiste que Lestrade, pas étonnant que ces deux-là soient amis. John s'était fondu dans le monde incroyable de Sherlock avec une aisance rare, se plaignant parfois, mais jamais longtemps. Il était ce compagnon qui lui avait toujours manqué, à lui, le sociopathe. Cet être qui savait le distraire un peu lorsqu'il était victime de l'une de ses insupportables crises d'ennui.

« Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.

-Sherlock… commença John.

-John, je ne vois pas les choses comme les autres, alors dis-moi franchement pourquoi ça changerait maintenant, répliqua sèchement le consultant.

-Je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter, s'emporta John.

-Continue à réfléchir sur la question, et tu pourras répondre à Donovan, pour qui je suis un sujet d'étude fascinant, puisqu'elle n'arrête pas de faire des remarques à mon propos et de poser des questions.

-Tu es odieux : au moins, elle ne s'était pas trompée sur ce point, attaqua le blond.

-Hmmm…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir quels sont les points sur lesquels elle s'est trompée ?

-Trop long à lister, je ne vais pas gaspiller ma salive.

-Sherlock…»

L'intéressé fredonna un air, une nouvelle composition, comme il le faisait parfois. Il s'empara de son Stradivarius et commença à noircir sa partition de notes, tout en testant à coups d'archet experts. Une nouvelle mélodie naissait, Sherlock se soustrayait une fois de plus aux investigations de John. Par ses silences et sa virtuosité, il exprimait bien plus que des mots. Il était des choses qui n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour être comprises. Dehors, la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber, comme si le monde souhaitait assister à la naissance d'une nouvelle mélodie, entrecoupée des rires d'enfants qui troublaient la quiétude de Baker Street.


End file.
